Love Is Us
by Significant
Summary: Ginny formulates a plan to create a sexual bond between her and Hermione. Femslash. Oneshot.


A young, redheaded teen glanced across the room at a certain bushy-haired girl from her spot on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. The fiery redhead grinned. She had plans tonight. Big plans.

Since as long as 15-year-old Ginerva Weasley could remember, she had been infatuated with Hermione Granger. In Ginny's eyes, Hermione was a goddess. From the top of her chestnut colored hair, to the tips of her delicate toes, Hermione was perfect. Her facial features were plain, but they had a certain look about them that drove Ginny wild. Her small breasts were nicely rounded. Her hips seemed to dance before Ginny's eyes every time she dared to take a look, and her legs were toned just the right amount. Ginny longed to feel the warmth of Hermione's dainty mouth against her own. Tonight, if all went right, Ginny would get her wish.

First, Ginny needed to clear out the Common Room, without scaring off Hermione. That was easy, considering the fact that when Hermione was studying, she ignored most everything else. To execute this part of the plan, Ginny set off several strategically placed stink bombs. As it was, the Common Room wasn't entirely empty until one A.M. With the Common Room now deserted, aside from herself and Hermione, Ginny decided it was time to begin.

Ginny arose from her spot on the couch and sauntered over to Hermione. Ginny sat down at the table, taking a seat close to Hermione's side. Close enough the Ginny graze her leg over Hermione's without much trouble.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said alluringly. Hermione looked up from her parchment, startled. She brushed her brown hair out from in front of her large eyes.

"Oh, hi, Ginny. I thought everyone had gone to bed? Hermione said in a questioning tone.

"Everyone but you and me," Ginny replied while creating friction between her leg and Hermione's.

"Really? What time is it? I really ought to be getting to bed. I have an early Ancient Runes class, after all. That's what this essay is for, you know…" Hermione rambled. Ginny silenced this rambling by leaning over and placing her full lips against Hermione's. All color drained from Hermione's face as Ginny pulled away.

"All right, Hermione?" Ginny inquired. In reply Hermione reached across Ginny's shoulders, her hands entwined and the base of Ginny's neck. She pulled Ginny's face near her own and dove in for a second kiss. Ginny parted her lips, her tongue flicking against Hermione's closed ones. Slowly, Hermione parted hers, as well, letting their tongues entangle. They danced their tongues about the others mouth, exploring their new territories. Soon, just kissing was not enough for Ginny. She glided her hands along Hermione's waistline, feeling her curves. Her hands came upon the buttons of Hermione's shirt. Starting at the bottom, Ginny unbuttoned Hermione's shirt while still otherwise engaged in a battle of tongues against Hermione. Ginny slid Hermione's shirt off her shoulders, revealing a white cotton bra. Hermione's cheeks turned red as Ginny pulled away from their kiss to stare at Hermione's chest. Ginny let her hands fall at Hermione's waist and pulled Hermione closer. Ginny reached around to the back of Hermione's skirt and began to undo the zipper. Hermione stopped her.

"Now that's not very fair, is it, Ginny?" Hermione declared while pulling off Ginny's shirt.

"There," said Hermione as she placed a kiss on Ginny's neck, "Now we're even." Ginny grinned and returned to Hermione's zipper. Slowly, Hermione stepped out of her skirt, going in for a kiss before turning her attention to Ginny's skirt. Both girls could feel themselves getting wet as Hermione stripped off Ginny's skirt, leaving them both clad in just their undergarments. Ginny placed her lips on Hermione's neck, licking and suckling, while Hermione entertained herself with unclasping Ginny's bra, releasing Ginny's milky breasts from their constraints. Ginny gave a slight moan as Hermione held Ginny's breasts in her warm hands. Ginny forgot about Hermione's neck entirely as Hermione placed her dainty lips on Ginny's chest. A lick here, a nibble there, Hermione drove Ginny so far she almost reached her climax right then. Suddenly, Hermione stopped. Ginny looked up, quite flustered, and aimed a confused look at Hermione.

"What'd you stop for, Hermione?" Ginny pouted.

"It's your turn, that's why," Hermione replied, while laying herself down on the floor. Ginny straddled Hermione and unclasped her bra, unleashing Hermione's gorgeous breasts. Hermione's nipples hardened almost at once as Ginny grazed her hands over them. Ginny leaned down and placed a small kiss on Hermione's lips. She moved down, leaving a trail of kisses over Hermione's neck and down to her breasts. Hermione cried out as Ginny took one of her breasts in her mouth. Ginny paid close attention to every part of Hermione's luscious breasts, leaving no part untouched by her lips. Ginny moved her hands down, letting them travel across Hermione's firm stomach, stopping at her bellybutton. She dipped her finger in, and moved it around slightly, causing giggles to escape from Hermione's mouth. Ginny smiled as she continued her journey down Hermione's pale body. She reached Hermione's pelvis, which was still covered by Hermione's cotton panties. There was now a damp spot in the middle. Ginny leaned her face down to smell Hermione, taking in her sweet scent. She looked up at Hermione, who nodded, and Ginny began to remove Hermione's underwear. Ginny pulled them down Hermione's legs and off her feet in one fluid motion, leaving Hermione completely vulnerable. Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's patch of bushy hair, feeling the coarse hair between her fingers. She brought her head down level with Hermione's hips. Ginny Looked up and smiled at Hermione before flicking her tongue out against Hermione. She inserted her tongue slightly inside Hermione's vagina which enticed several small cries from Hermione. Ginny continued her ministrations. She flicked her tongue around, feeling all of Hermione. Hermione let out several more moans, paired with severe hip movements before she climaxed, letting her hips fall down slowly. Ginny licked up all of Hermione's come. Ginny sat up. Hermione sat up, also, to meet her and planted a kiss on Ginny's lips, tasting her own honey. Hermione flipped Ginny over; switching their positions as she swiftly removed Ginny's undergarments and began her part of this encounter. She licked all around Ginny's sweet vagina before placing her fingers inside of Ginny. She moved her fingers quickly in and out, causing Ginny to scream out. Hermione continued pleasuring the young redhead until Ginny, too, reached her climax, spraying herself all over Hermione's hands.

The two girls lay next to each other for a few hours. The sun had begun to peek over the trees in the Forbidden Forest, letting warm sunlight pour onto their naked bodies.

"We ought to go to our dormitories, don't you think?" asked Hermione.

"We ought to," was Ginny's regretful response. The girls arose from their horizontal positions, untangling themselves from the other. They grabbed their clothes, not bothering to dress and headed up the stairs, hand in hand. They reached Ginny's dormitory first. Ginny placed her hand on the doorknob, as Hermione's hand slid from her own. Ginny watched the naked brunette run down the hallway to her own dormitory. They stood looking at each other and they both let out small giggles before entering their rooms, climbing into bed, and dreaming about the other.


End file.
